


Northern Star

by princesskay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim thinks about Spock ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Star

Space is cold

Your heart is glass

The galaxy beyond our small world so vast

Endless stars fly past, a universe, and time beyond our grasp

There's thousands of souls in the beyond

Innumerable , unmeasured worlds bygone

If we trekked a billion years

We could not scratch the surface of the world out there

But I count myself lucky and eternally blessed

For the day we laid eyes, and our two souls met

You are one treasure out of hundreds

A jewel, a diamond, among the rough

Your shooting star passed through my galaxy

A shining light, meant just for me

Northern star, guide me home

Arms outstretched, you beckon me to be your own

Soulmates, lovers, meant to be

Written into the stars of every galaxy

I am weary and longing; your touch is so warm

Wrap me in your arms and bear me home

Infinity comes, nights pass on

The sands of time have come and gone

The world will change as it always must do

But one thing is certain - my love for you.


End file.
